FriendsShipping
FriendsShipping '''is the belief that Michelle Neekon and Matthew Blerry belong in a romantic relationship. The pair met sophomore year of college when Matthew Blerry moved in next door and became Michelle's neighbor. The couple became canon in Chapter 2 of the story, when Matthew officially asked Michelle out and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. The name derives from real life Michelle's obsession with FRIENDS and the fact that Matthew Blerry is named after Matthew Perry. '''Michelle's Evidence: -Michelle doesn't mind when Matthew busts through the door, interrupting her Carol crisis. -Michelle is happy to see Matthew Blerry standing in her doorway and even asks him to come in her room. -Michelle is happy that Matthew Blerry takes an immediate interest in her NaNoWriMo when they are hanging out in her room while the others are at Mapple. -Michelle is concerned when Matthew is acting like a nervous wreck before he builds up the courage to ask her out. She seems worried when she asks if the thing that Matthew Blerry is talking about is bad. - After she agrees to go on a date with him, she receives a phone call from Melissa and she immediately tells her the good news! -Michelle comforts Matthew Blerry when he is upset about them having to be separated. -In Chapter 6, when Matthew shows up in the bathroom, Michelle hugs him. -When Carol and Michelle are battling in Chapter 13, Carol taunts Michelle stating, "Wouldn't you rather spend yoru final minutes with your precious Matthew Blerry?" To which, Michelle draws her weapon back and seems to ponder it for awhile. -Michelle says that she loves Matthew Blerry too, when he states that he loves her on page 106. Matthew Blerry's Evidence: -He's figured out how to kick down Michelle's door, even when it was locked. This must mean that he's been over to Michelle's room a lot. He is also very concerned about Michelle, immediately asking her "What's wrong?" after he busted through the door. -Matthew Blerry encourages Michelle to go after Carol in West Hall and agrees to go with her. -Matthew Blerry asks Michelle out on a date and is extremely nervous beforehand (he even states, "Yes, I mean no, I mean rabies!" when Michelle asks him what is up). -When Matthew finds out that him and Michelle will have to separate in Chapter 4 of the story when the gang is in West Hall, he seems deeply saddened. -When Matthew Blerry finds the drawing of him and Michelle, he folds it up and puts it in his pocket stating that he "wanted to show it" to her. (And also answers Michelle's question, saying that he hadn't "drawn one in crayon yet.") -Matthew bolts over to the girl's bathroom when he hears Michelle scream. -When Michelle and Matthew are on the sled ride, Matthew Blerry puts his arm around her. -Matthew fights side-by-side with Michelle during her important battle with Carol in Chapter 13. -The biggest piece of evidence of all: On page 106 (the page FILLED with romance) Matthew Blerry looks deeply into Michelle's eyes and tells her that he loves her, to which of course, Michelle states that he loves him back. -Matthew takes Michelle on a date in the epilogue of the story. Similarities: -They both LOVE F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Supporters of the Ship: ''- Real-life Michelle, Real-life Melissa, Real-life Austin, Real-life Jasper & Melissa Zonzales.''